the past, and everything in between
by Ailee Hamasaki
Summary: Jung Yunho, lelaki rapuh dengan segala cerita masa lalunya yang kelam.


So...I write again after 5 years! Is there anyone here? Semoga aja masih ada orang di FFN ya! Hahaha. This is my 3 am thoughts combined with some real life stories i've seen on the internet, movies, and also my experiences with certain people. Warning!; this is a one shot and also my first time writing ANGST! Any comments or suggestions are welcome. Anyways, i hope you still enjoy this as much as i enjoy writing it. I also posted this on wattpadd (my user is babyunho) so calm down this isn't reposting someone else's work! ?

 ** _the past, and everything in between._**

Cast:

-Jung Yunho

-there will appear a name..and its for YOU?

Tepat 1 tahun yang lalu, aku mengenalnya. Seorang lelaki berhati rapuh nan misterius. Tiap kali aku menatapnya, ia memandangku dengan sorot matanya yang tajam, namun tak bisa ku artikan sampai sekarang apa arti dari tatapannya itu.

Tepat 1 tahun yang lalu, aku mengenalnya. Sebagai mimpi buruk sekaligus mimpi indahku.

"Jung Yunho," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

Kami dipertemukan bukan karena tak sengaja. Ayahku yang merupakan seorang dosen psikologi di sebuah universitas ternama, sedang melakukan sebuah riset. Yunho merupakan seorang asisten dosen yang turut membantu ayah.

Ia tampan, tinggi, berpostur tegap, dengan aura yang mempesona. Kau tidak bisa mengelaknya. Walau tingkahnya yang cenderung dingin membuatku terkadang canggung, aku tahu bahwa aku cinta padanya di saat pertama aku mengenalnya.

"Yunho-sshi, kupercayakan anakku padamu,"

.

Singkat cerita, rasa cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan ini akhirnya berujung pada pernikahan.

Upacara yang suci nan sakral, dihadiri oleh keluarga serta sahabat terdekatku, namun tak kulihat siapapun dari pihak Yunho.

Suamiku, masih sama seperti awal ku mengenalnya. Tidak banyak bicara, misterius, dingin, namun tetap saja mempesona. Aku masih terhanyut dengan hanya menatapnya. Pernikahan yang dijalankan sekitar 7 bulan setelah saling mengenal ini memang banyak menimbulkan pertentangan, terutama dari sahabat-sahabatku. Mereka bilang, kami belum cukup saling mengenal. Hubungan ini belum cukup matang untuk dilanjutkan ke jenjang yang lebih serius. Aku tak peduli. Aku sangat mencintai orang yang bahkan aku belum mengenalnya lebih jauh.

"Kau tahu.."

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin tidur sendiri untuk malam ini." Jantungku berdetak jauh lebih cepat sesaat Yunho mengatakannya di malam pertama pernikahan kami.

Namun kalian belum mengenalku. Apa yang membuatku bertahan dengan seseorang seperti ini?

Sebagai wanita idaman lelaki sejak SMA, aku dikenal pemilih, dan jika aku sudah memutuskan untuk mencintai seseorang, aku benar benar akan melakukan apapun untuknya. Namun aku juga keras kepala, manja, dan aku pun rela melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang kumau. Sifat ini selalu berhasil untuk meluluhkan hati lelaki yang pernah kupilih untuk bersamaku dahulu. Aku tidak akan mengalah dengan lelaki seperti Jung Yunho. Aku yakin aku bisa mengubahnya, untuk mencintaiku. Seperti apa perasaanku padanya.

"Hei.." ku tarik lengannya sebelum ia masuk kedalam salah satu kamar di dalam apartment ini. "Would you give me a good night kiss then?" Aku menatapnya manja. Yakin ini pasti berhasil, walau kemungkinannya tak pasti. Karena aku belum pernah berani melakukannya.

Ia memandangku dalam seperti biasa dengan caranya. Tangannya yang dingin memegang pipi kanan ku. Perlahan jarak antara wajahku dengannya menipis, kurasakan hembusan nafasnya di wajahku, hampir sedikit lagi sampai...

"Maaf," ia menghembuskan nafas. "Aku belum bi-"

Aku berjinjit dan tanpa pikir panjang kucium bibirnya. Aku tidak tahan lagi dengan sifatnya seperti ini. Kusentuh wajahnya dengan jemariku, merasakan dirinya untuk pertama kali. Kulepaskan ciuman singkat ini dan menatapnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Tangannya yang terkepal tiba tiba terangkat di udara, siap menamparku.

"Yun...kau..kenapa?" Aku berusaha tenang sambil perlahan menyingkap tangannya. Ia memelukku. Dengan erat. Dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Di tengah malam, ditemani hujan deras dan petir yang menyambar tiada henti, akhirnya aku benar benar tahu siapa Jung Yunho.

.

"Sejak kecil, tanpa kusadari aku telah mengalami banyak pelecehan," ucapnya bergetar menahan tangis. "Kedua orang tuaku meninggal-kuanggap mereka meninggal. Karena aku tak punya memori sedikitpun tentang ibu dan ayahku. Aku tinggal bersama Pamanku yang pemabuk dan kasar.."

"Suatu saat, aku pulang sekolah. Aku masih kelas 3 SD. Di siang hari, kudapatkan paman yang sepertinya mabuk memanggilku dari dalam kamar mandi. 'Yunho-ah, masuklah kesini bersama paman!' Aku benar benar ingat ekspresi menjijikkannya itu. Telanjang di dalam bak mandi dengan tatapannya yang selalu menghantuiku hingga saat ini. Ia menyuruhku melepaskan seragam sekolahku dan aku menurutinya. Kumasuki bak mandi, kupikir ini hanyalah mandi biasa. Namun tangannya langsung menghampiriku, menelusuri setiap inchi bagian tubuhku, menyentuh dan memainkan kejantananku..."

" 'Paman, apa yang kau lakukan..' aku benar benar tak mengerti. Aku menangis, tapi tak tahu apa yang sedang kutangisi. Ia menamparku keras, lalu menyuruhku menungging dengan menahan tanganku ke dinding kamar mandi. Aku menurut. Jika aku melawan, aku akan dihabisi, ucapnya. Seketika kurasakan sakit dan perih di bagian belakangku. Ia menyetubuhiku, dengan paksa. Aku menangis kencang tak tahan dengan rasa sakitnya. Aku berteriak meminta tolong padanya untuk menghentikan ini, namun ia malah mempercepat gerakannya, dan akhirnya aku tak sadarkan diri... "

"Perlakuannya berlanjut hingga aku SMA. Satu-satunya cara untuk menghindar darinya adalah dengan masuk ke sekolah berasrama. Akhirnya aku berhasil masuk ke sebuah boarding school untuk siswa laki-laki. Disana, aku merasakan cinta pertamaku-hei, kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?"

"Cinta pertamamu...seorang lelaki?" Tanyaku sambil mengusap air mata yang sudah dari tadi mengalir deras selama mendengar ceritanya.

Ia menunduk dan menghela napas, "ya," "Ia orang terindah yang pernah kulihat. Sahabat pertama sekaligus cinta pertamaku. Sejak kejadian Paman, aku menjadi anak yang aneh dan antisosial. Tidak ada yang mau menjadi temanku. Dan untuk pertama kali, lelaki itu yang mengajakku berkenalan,"

"Suatu hari, sahabatku berulang tahun. Aku telah menyiapkan hadiah serta sebuah surat yang berisi perasaanku. Saat malam tiba, aku berencana memberikannya. Oh-aku lupa memberitahumu. Aku dan dia berada dalam satu dorm yang sama. Satu dorm berisi 14 siswa, dengan kasur bertingkat. Tempat tidurnya ada di atasku, namun di malam ini, di hari ulang tahunnya, sepertinya ia kelelahan dan akhirnya berbaring di sampingku, di tempat tidurku..dan sepertinya ia akan terlelap. Aku mengetahuinya, karena setiap mengantuk, ia selalu mengucapkan hal-hal yang aneh. 'Yunho-ah, kau tahu..kau benar benar sahabat yang paling mengerti aku..ugh, aku benar benar benci tempat ini, namun..karena mu, aku bisa bertahan...' ia berbicara tak henti namun matanya terpejam. 'Aku benar benar mencintaimu Jung Yunho..kau lah sahabat terbaikku, walau kau belum memberikanku hadiah, aku tetap memaafkanmu..' "

"Pada saat itu ia tidur menghadap keatas dan aku berada disampingnya. Tubuhku menghadap kearahnya sambil menatap wajahnya yang damai. Kuberanikan diri untuk membelai rambutnya, menyusuri wajah tanpa nodanya dengan jemariku perlahan. Di tengah gelapnya kamar asrama, kukecup bibirnya. Mendadak, ia membelalakkan matanya kaget, menatap ke arahku seraya bangun dari tidurnya. Ia berusaha menerjemahkan apa yang telah terjadi. 5 detik kemudian, ia berkata: 'Jung Yunho, kau benar benar...menjijikkan!' "

"...Keesokan harinya adalah permulaan neraka di dunia bagiku. Rumor dengan cepat menyebar luas ke seluruh sekolah, bahkan ada yang menyebutkan bahwa aku memperkosa sahabatku sendiri. Aku tidak melakukan itu...sungguh..kau percaya padaku kan?"

Emosinya benar benar ada di puncak. Kuraih tangannya dan kugenggam dengan erat untuk menguatkannya. "Aku percaya padamu Yunho-ah..kalau kau tidak bisa melanjutkannya, kau boleh tak menceritakannya padaku.."

"Tidak...tidak. Kau berhak mengetahui ini. Kau istriku sekarang..akan kulanjutkan,"

Ia mengatur napasnya yang tak karuan, dan aku menghapus air yang jatuh dari matanya. Melihat Jung Yunho seperti ini membuat hatiku benar benar hancur.

"Selesai kelas, aku dicegat oleh segerombolan orang, mereka seniorku, bahkan ada juga orang-orang dari kelas sebelah diantaranya. Aku dibawa paksa ke kamar mandi sekaligus ruang ganti yang biasa dipakai setelah olahraga. Disana, ternyata lebih banyak lagi orang yang telah berkumpul, termasuk sahabatku sendiri, yang kini menatapku penuh benci."

" 'Ya, Jung Yunho! Rumor dirimu yang ternyata menyimpang selama ini ternyata benar ya?' Teriak salah satu seniorku dan disambut tertawaan seluruh orang di ruangan."

"...Kutanya padanya, 'apa maumu?'...yang kudapatkan hanyalah pukulan kencang ke arah perutku menggunakan stik bola bisbol yang sejak tadi digenggamnya. Aku tersungkur ke lantai kamar mandi yang becek dan akhirnya mereka semua menginjak serta mendendang tubuhku, seraya meneriakiku kalau diriku lelaki menjijikkan, bahwa aku tidak pantas hidup, dan orang orang sepertiku harus mendapatkan hal seperti ini. Tiba tiba, salah satu dari mereka mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya. Sebuah kotak merah yang merupakan hadiah untuk sahabatku,"

" 'Heh anak sinting! Kau pikir, ia menyukaimu?' Ucap orang itu, menunjuk ke sahabatku. Ia melemparkan isi dari kotak itu, sebuah cincin, hasil tabunganku sejak 13 tahun untukku melarikan diri dari Paman, serta surat kecil untuknya. Ia berkata... 'Sekarang, agar masalah ini selesai, lebih baik kau telan benda ini! CEPAT!' "

"Ia berjongkok dan memaksa memasukkan cincin itu kemulutku. Aku melawan dengan cara menggigit jarinya dan menendang tubuhnya. Biar bagaimanapun, itu adalah pemberianku untuk sahabatku. Aku tak akan membiarkan hal ini terjadi. Semua orang kaget melihat perlawananku, dan sepertinya itu memicu amarah mereka lebih jauh lagi. Puluhan, bahkan mungkin ratusan tendangan dan pukulan diarahkan kepadaku. Aku tak menangis. Aku hanya merasakan kesendirian dan kesepian di tengah tengah kerumunan orang yang membenciku, termasuk di dalamnya ada sahabatku sendiri. Aku tersungkur lemah tak berdaya di lantai bersimbah darah. Kepalaku benar benar pening, layaknya akan pecah. Seluruh indra seperti mati rasa. Di saat itu, ditengah pandanganku yang kabur, aku masih bisa melihat dia, sahabatku, ia berdiri diatasku, dan tiba tiba membuka celananya...ia membuang air seninya ke tubuh dan wajahku..."

" 'Jung Yunho-sshi, terimalah!' Ia melempar cincin pemberianku lalu menarik resleting celananya. 'Omong-omong, itu surat cinta termenjijikkan yang pernah kubaca,' "

"Diriku yang telah rapuh, semakin rapuh. Dengan pikiranku yang kacau, tanpa orang yang bisa mengerti dan memahami diriku...akhirnya aku kabur dari asrama. Aku menjadi berandalan di jalan selama tiga bulan, berteman dengan para preman di sudut kota Seoul yang bahkan mungkin takkan kau tahu dimana. Bertengkar dengan para preman dari tempat lain, mencuri bir dan rokok dari mini market, mabuk setiap malam, bahkan aku sempat menyicipi narkoba, sampai akhirnya polisi dan Ayahmu yang menemukanku tak sadarkan diri di pinggir jalan...sungguh, tanpa Ayahmu, aku akan mati..."

"Ayahmu membelaku dan mengaku sebagai pamanku di kantor polisi saat mereka mengintrograsiku. Akhirnya setelah selesai, aku mengetahui bahwa ayahmu seorang psikolog sekaligus dosen. Saat kutanya, mengapa ia membantuku, ia berkata bahwa ia teringat akan anak lelakinya yang telah meninggal karena overdosis..itu kakakmu yang meninggal 5 tahun lalu 'kan?"

Sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Yunho dan terisak, aku teringat wajah Yoochun oppa yang telah meninggalkanku menjadi anak tunggal. Sejak dahulu, memang kami tidak pernah dekat. Maka dari itu, saat ia meninggal-pun, aku tidak terlalu merasa sedih, walau terkadang aku merasa kosong dan sepi.

"Ayahmu membuatku percaya lagi akan adanya orang baik. Ia benar benar menyayangiku..kau tahu? Ia mengurus kepindahanku dari asrama ke sekolah baruku, sekolah campuran lelaki dan perempuan, dan bukan asrama, semata mata untuk menghilangkan traumaku. Aku diizinkan untuk tidur dan belajar di kantornya saat malam, terkadang juga di ruangannya di kampus. Ia orang yang pertama mendengar kisah hidupku, dan menenangkanku, memberikanku semangat..hingga akhirnya aku menjadi siswa berprestasi di sekolah baruku. Aku masuk ke universitas di tempat ayahmu mengajar, yang notabene terbaik di Seoul, tanpa tes, hanya dengan nilaiku yang cemerlang. Aku bahkan memasuki psikologi, aku ingin membantu orang-orang sepertiku, namun aku juga ingin memahami dan menyembuhkan luka dalam diriku sendi-"

Aku memeluknya erat sebelum ia menyelesaikan ceritanya. Jung Yunho-ku yang rapuh. Aku merasakan getaran pada tubuhnya, emosi dalam dirinya...ia benar benar melewati banyak hal buruk dalam hidup ini. Aku menengadahkan wajahku ke arahnya, tak pernah kulihat wajahnya sedekat ini. Jauh lebih indah dari yang kubayangkan. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca memantulkan cahaya dari lampu-lampu kota di luar sana. Kupegang sisi wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku, akhirnya aku bisa menatapnya dalam waktu yang lama. Kulepas kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya, dan dengan perlahan kusentuh bekas luka di bawah mata kirinya yang baru kusadari saat ini, namun ia segera meraih tanganku dan menurunkannya dari wajahnya.

"Ayahmu benar benar berarti bagiku.." ucap Yunho pelan.

"Aku tahu..sekarang, ia adalah ayahmu juga, Yunho-ah"

"Kau tidak mengerti!" Suaranya meninggi. "Aku menyukainya. Aku mencintainya Seulgi-ah! Aku menikahimu karena ayahmu menyuruhku, karena ia mempercayakanmu padaku. Kau pikir hanya tadi alasanku untuk masuk psikologi? Kau terlewat bodoh jika kau percaya! Aku hanya ingin terus bersama ayahmu, bahkan aku benci kau! Dan ibumu! Mengapa setiap aku mencintai seseorang, selalu saja ada penghalangnya? Dan saat ini, penghalang terbesarku adalah kamu, Seulgi-ah!" Yunho segera bangkit dari sofa menuju kamarnya. Aku mengejar dan memeluknya dari belakang, menangis. Aku yakin ini adalah salah satu penyakit mentalnya dimana ia bisa memiliki perubahan emosi drastis. Kurasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Perlahan, ia membalikkan tubuhnya, memelukku. Semakin erat kupeluk dirinya, semakin deras tangisan dari mataku.

"..tidurlah," Yunho berkata sambil mengelus rambutku.

"Aku hanya akan tidur jika bersamamu, Yunho-ah..." aku, masih dengan sifat keras kepalaku.

.

11 AM. Ini sudah terlalu siang bagiku untuk bangun tidur. Sisi kanan kasurku telah kosong, Yunho pasti sudah lebih dahulu bangun.

Di dapur, kulihat ia sudah menyiapkan sarapan. Aku menghampirinya untuk membantu membawakan piring-piring ke meja makan.

"Tugasmu hanyalah tinggal duduk dan merasakan masakanku," ia mendorongku menjauh dari area masak dan menyuruhku duduk. "Aku baru pertama kali memasak sejak 5 tahun lalu, kalau rasanya aneh, aku minta maaf," ia terkekeh. Betapa manisnya Jung Yunho-ku jika seperti itu.

Masakannya tidak terlalu buruk. Bahkan omelette yang dibuatnya pun hampir sempurna, jika ia tidak menaruh paprika di dalamnya, karena aku benci paprika.

"Seulgi-ah.." ia meraih satu tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat. "Aku ingin berubah, aku ingin belajar mencintaimu. Mungkin sekarang belum bisa, tapi aku mau berusaha," ia menunduk sejenak.

"Kalau dalam satu tahun pernikahan ini, aku tetap melakukan hal hal yang aneh, hal yang kau benci, atau aku terus menyakitimu..kau boleh menceraikan aku,"

Aku menatapnya cukup lama, mengolah setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir seseorang yang sangat amat rapuh, ia ingin berubah untukku. Aku tersenyum haru. Kuletakkan sendok makanku dan kuraih satu tangannya lagi.

"Yunho-ah, kau tahu? Sejak awal aku melihatmu, aku benar benar sadar kalau aku cinta pada pandangan pertama. Aku tidak akan menceraikanmu, aku akan terus membantumu, jika kau mau. Dibalik masa lalumu yang kelam, aku bisa melihat masa depan yang lebih baik untukmu, dan aku. Kita berjuang bersama-sama..okay?"

Yunho melepas kacamatanya seraya menghapus air yang setetes mengalir dari matanya. "Terimakasih, Seulgi-ah. Aku benar benar bersyukur mendapatkan istri sepertimu."

Setelah sarapan, aku membereskan kasur, sementara Yunho sedang mandi. Sebuah bunyi notifikasi dari handphone Yunho terdengar. Aku meraihnya dari meja. Ternyata, sebuah pesan singkat dari ayahku.

"Sayang, bagaimana? Apa telah kau bicarakan pada Seulgi? Pasti anak manja itu sangat cengeng hahaha...kau turuti saja kemauannya, selama kau seperti ini, dia tidak akan curiga dengan hubungan kita. Omong-omong, nanti malam, di kamar 405, Hotel Lotte. Kutunggu. -KJJ"

Seketika, Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi. Sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, ia menatapku yang sedang terpaku sambil memegang handphone miliknya.

"Seulgi-ah, bisa bacakan pesan di handphonennya untukku?"


End file.
